Hoplomachus
The Hoplomachus was a gladiator fighting style representing the Greek, Illyrian and Carthageenemies of Rome. The style was made to resemble a lightly armored spear fighter much like the Greek and Illyrian warriors, the Hoplite. It was needed to replace the Samnite class when it became 'politically incorrect' to portray such allies as enemies. Equipment The Hoplomachus was armed similar to the Hopilite: * Dory: A 7 or 8 foot long greek spear designed for thrusting. * Pugio (dagger) or Gladius Graecus (short sword). * Manica: Segmented cotton or metal armguard. * Hoplon: A smaller iron version of the bronze Greek Aspis, worn on the arm. * Falconum Cassis: Iron helmet that can have a falcon for decoration on the top of the helm. Style This style suited men with long arms and heavy shoulders. Men of this style would normally be short with compact and well toned bodies. The Hoplomachus would use his spear's great reach to try to strike down an enemy before they got the chance to fight back. Their spear would also allow them to jab at a defender's shield at range, wearing their opponent's arm and shoulder down and tiring them out before the kill. If a Hoplomachus' spear was lost or their enemy got too close, they could switch to their sword for short range combat. This also gave them the advantage of being able to quickly switch range from mid (spear) to short (sword), a strategic luxury few other classes afforded. This style was better fitted to constant attack rather than defending or using agility. Although their small shield afforded less protection than that of some other classes, their lighter equipment did not weigh them down as much and thus they would not tire easily as a more heavily armored opponent. Traditional Opponents The Hoplomachus traditionally fought the enemies of Greece: * Murmillo * Thraex Notes A Hoplomachus (pl. hoplomachi) (hoplon meaning "Equipment" in Greek) was a type of gladiator in ancient Rome, armed to resemble a Greek hoplite(soldier with heavy armor and helmet, a small, round, concave shield, a spear and a sword). The hoplomachus would wear a bronze helmet, a manica on his right arm, loincloth (subligaculum), heavy padding on his legs, and a pair of high greaves reaching to mid-thigh. His weapons were the spear and a short sword.1 He was often pitted against the murmillo (armed like a Roman soldier), perhaps as a re-enactment of Rome's wars in Greece and the Hellenistic East.2 The name hoplomachus means 'armored fighter'. The small, round shield, or hoplon, was as much a weapon as a sword or spear, not unlike the original hoplites (who carried a larger shield), who used it primarily for defensive purposes, but also employed it in their charges, using it to ram their opponents at the onset of a fight. They wear no shoes so the sand will chafe their feet and give them a challenge. His usual opponent was the murmillo but he might fight the thraex in exceptional cases. Justus Lipsius conjectured that it was one of two designations of Samnite, and that Samnites were called hoplomachi when battling a Thracian, and a secutor when matched against retiarii. Category:Gladiatorial Styles